Last Breath
by DamonSexySalv
Summary: Crashing into the trembling void. Stretching my hand to you. Losing myself to frigid regret. Is this fragile love? A way to say goodbye. (Continuing of 'Waking Up In Darkness')
1. Chapter 1

_I will stand by you_  
_I will help you through_  
_When you've done all  
you can do  
And you just can't cope  
I will dry your eyes  
I will fight your fight  
I will hold you tight  
And I won't let go_


	2. Last Breath

Damon's eyes fluttered open and he shifted on the bed, looking beside him. Elena wasn't there. Emitting a soft sigh he got up, quickly slipping on some clothes before he walked downstairs. He opened his mouth to call out for her as he saw her lying on the ground, clutching her belly. Quickly, Damon rushed to her side. She breathed harshly. ''Damon.. The baby.. I can't do this, I'm not strong enough! Please make it stop!'' Damon crouched down beside her, taking her hands in his own. ''I can't make it stop, Elena.. We'll get you through this." Damon gazed into her eyes, now clearly seeing the pain she was trying to hide from him. Suddenly, Elena screeched in pain. ''DAMON, PLEASE!'' She yelled. Damon shook his head desperately. ''Elena, there's nothing I can do to make it stop..'' Elena grasped his hand tightly, squeezing her eyes shut. "Shhh.. It's going to be okay..'' Damon said, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb in a soothing manner as he curled his lower lip between his teeth. Elena nodded slightly, giving his hand a soft squeeze. ''Damon.. You need to.. You need to get her out.. I can't.. I can't do this.." Damon blinked a few times. "I can't, Damon.." She shook her head. "I can't do it!"

Damon closed his eyes briefly and got up, placing a kiss upon her forehead before making way to the kitchen. He looked around, grabbing a knife along with some towels before he rushed back to Elena. She lay motionless on the floor, her eyes closed, only her chest moving slowly up and down with each shallow breath. Damon placed the knife and the towels down next to her and grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her lightly. ''Elena?" He said, panic filling his voice. "No, Damon.. Go back to sleep.. It's too early.." She muttered, her breath caught in her words. Damon took a deep breath and grabbed the knife. "Elena.." He said, lightly raking his fingers through her mocha locks. "I'm going to get her out, okay?" A soft smile formed on Elena's brims and she muttered. "I always loved you, Stefan.. Always.." Damon blinked harshly. He looked at her as if frozen to the spot, the blood slowly draining from his face. "Mom.. What are you doing here?" Elena reached out into the open air. Damon shook his head lightly and clenched his jaw, grimacing slightly as he placed the blade of the knife against Elena's skin, murmuring a quick "I'm sorry.'' under his breath before he cut through her flesh. Elena winced and her brows knitted together, the blood running down her sides. "Damon.. Damon, she's dying.. Save her!"

Damon nodded once in response to her words, taking a deep breath as he made the cut bigger and deeper, not sure how far he could go. Figuring this must be enough he threw the knife aside, carefully inserting his hand into the gaping hole in Elena's belly. Damon's fingers wrapped around something small. An arm, a leg? Carefully, he pulled Alexis out, trying to make it as less painful for Elena as he could. Damon cut the navel cord and grabbed one of the towels, wrapping it around Alexis' tiny frame. She was quiet.. Too quiet. Damon flashed a desperate glance in her direction before he brought his wrist to his lips, tearing the skin open and placing the wound to her mouth, quickly moving his gaze over to Elena. Elena closed her eyes, her breathing slowing down by the second as the blood pooled underneath her. Damon grabbed the knife and made another cut in the palm of his other arm, placing it to her mouth. ''No, Damon.." She pushed his hand weakly away, her arm falling limp to her side. "Help her.. She.. She's not crying?" Elena murmured, keeping her eyes closed. "Why.. Why isn't she crying?" Damon opened his mouth to answer her question as Alexis started coughing, nearly choking on the warm blood. Damon narrowed his brows and looked at Alexis. Carefully, he shifted her a bit in his arms and placed her up against the front of his shoulder, patting her back lightly. ''Come on, Alexis.." Out of the corner of his eyes, Damon saw Elena trying to reach out for them but her arm fell back at her side, her breathing at an almost stop. Alexis still wouldn't move. Damon held her close, rocking her lightly back and fort. He remembered her being scared to move inside Elena in case she would hurt her, so he did the only thing he could think of. "It's okay, baby.. You can't hurt mommy anymore.." He whispered.

The twitch of a smile etched at the corner of Elena's mouth, a single tear rolling down her cheek as she whispered. "I love you.." She coughed lightly, her heart fluttering before her breathing stopped. Damon's head snapped up, his features covered with horror. "No!" Damon grasped her hand in his own, giving it a soft squeeze. "Elena?" He bit the inside of his cheek. "Please.. I can't do this alone.." He said, his voice trembling. He felt Alexis breath softly against the skin of his neck, yet still not moving. Damon moved his gaze over to her and back to Elena, fighting against the tears that were brimming in his eyes. "Elena, don't leave me.." He said, his voice breaking as he whispered weakly. "You promised me.." She didn't response. Damon closed his eyes, listening closely. Her heart beat one last time, and then, there were only two heart beats left.


	3. New Account

**AN:** Hey, guys! Just wanted to let you all know that I made a new account: AbruptLurid. I'll post my stories on that account from now on. I hope to see you all there. The link to my profile is u/4580812 :)

Much love,

xo


End file.
